


Adventures Of Willow Lennox

by willowdubstep



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowdubstep/pseuds/willowdubstep
Summary: Meet Willow Lennox-an agender bookworm who likes having adventures with their 19 friends. I know, sounds pretty crazy. Less then two months ago they all graduated. Now they plan on going on many adventures together. How will it go?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION  
Willow Lennox is an agender/non-binary/gender neutral bookworm and 18, Biromantic, and just got out of school about less then two months ago. Willow has 19 friends who are also 18. First Willow wants to introduce you to the 4 friends they knew since kindergarten back in elementary school:  
-Viviee Chonsel is a mysterious asexual girl  
-Mimi Rosepetal is a lovey dovey bisexual girl  
-Adriun Angelukun is a heterosexual goth boy  
-Naomi Rittenberry is a wild bisexual girl  
Ok so lets introduce you to the 3 friends Willow had met back in 6th grade in middle school:  
-Emerson Pankratz is a homoromantic charming boy  
-Linden Kaneshiro is a friendly bisexual boy  
-Sanford Gettinger is a prude asexual boy  
Now finally lets introduce you to Willow's 12 friends they met back in 11th grade in high school:  
-Candy Cane is a pansexual candyholic/sweetatarian girl  
-Arctic Glacier is a agender/non-binary/gender neutral panromantic horror fan  
-Bluey Berrys is a sad questioning girl  
-Bumble Hive is a demisexual beekeeper girl  
-Lordie Flamegusher is a pansexual fashionisto boy  
-Limella Zooga is a heteroromantic gardener girl  
-Grapeo Zooga is a heterosexual comic-nerd boy  
-Baxton Doom is a bisexual otaku/gamer boy  
-Hailey Emara is a heterosexual debator girl  
-Icee Plummet is a agender/non-binary/gender neutral childish asexual  
-Roylun Viktor is a heterosexual needy love-seeking boy  
-Mello Chello is a closeted homosexual jokester girl (only Willow knows her secret)  
There that's the intro to this story:   
ADVENTURES OF WILLOW LENNOX


	2. Chapter 2: The Cruiseship

Willow was leaning over the ships rail trying not to puke. "I think I'm getting a bit sea sick." Mello laughed coming up behind Willow and fake pushing them gaining a slight glare from Adriun. "Don't do that what's wrong with you?" Mello laughed again replying "where do I even begin?" "I want chocolate bars!!!!" Candy loudly was complaining, Arctic mumbling they could use some icecream while Bluey teared up starting to go off on how she needs a popsicle. "Hey guys do you know if they have any games to play on this ship?" Baxton calmly asked. Grapeo gazed up at him from above the comic he was reading. "No, but I have some comics relating to videogame characters, wanna read?" Baxton slowly nod heading over to where Grapeo was to retrieve a comic from him. "Thanks man." "I miss all my bee friends I hope who I put in charge of watching them does a good job," Bumble state worriedly. "My lawn has such pretty flowers I should be watering right now," Limella exclaimed. Willow felt their friend Mimi place her hand on their shoulder and felt their friend Linden place his hand on their other shoulder. "Its still the first day Willow, don't worry, you'll feel better soon," Mimi comforted them supportively while Linden said "just maybe sit down ok?" Willow gave a nod and now took a seat beside where their friend Viviee was sitting. "Hey V, what do you think of this cruise ship adventure to some far away island I had sent us all on?" Viviee merely shrugged not commenting further. "Ok then, so your undecided must be." Now while Willow, Viviee, Adriun, Grapeo and Baxton were just chilling out Mimi and Linden were trying to convince Candy, Arctic and Bluey they don't need sweet stuff, Bumble and Limella continued worrying about their bees and flowers at home while Naomi, Emerson, Lordie, Icee and Mello were dancing on some dance floor. Oh yeah and Sanford, Hailey and Roylun were leaving the dance floor heading over shaking their heads. "What happened now?" Willow asked. "Their getting rowdy," Sanford just said crossing his arms angrily. "I'm not much of a dancer, Willow do you happen to have a history book on you that I can read?" Hailey asked, Willow nodding handing her one. "Be my guest. How about you Roylun, why don't you wanna dance?" Roylun sighed gazing at the ground. "Well since Naomi and Mello were dancing and Emerson was with Lordie I figured I'd ask Icee if they'd just dance with me." "And?" Willow comment very curious. "Icee made a weird eeeeeekkkkkkkk sound and ran away so I take it I'm not their type. But to be fair their not mine either I just had no other option," Roylun admit. "Ouch your honest I like it," Hailey let out to Roylun who smiled slightly.   
\-------------flashforward to island-------------------  
Like most adventures, despite them all trying to stay together they ended up in groups of five:  
-Willow, Viviee, Adriun, Sanford and Hailey mainly built beds from leaves and gathered up various sticks for a fire, talking on occasion  
-Mimi, Linden, Naomi, Emerson and Lordie chat a lot playing in the ocean and helped build forts  
\- Bluey, Limella, Grapeo, Bumble and Baxton took pics of animals they found on the island and still complained they miss being home  
-Candy, Arctic, and Icee played in the sand together a lot, Roylun told Mello he's lonely and after teasing him she admit she kinda is too  
Willow, Viviee, Adriun, Sanford, Hailey, Bluey, Limella, Grapeo, Bumble, Baxton and Roylun all somehow went to sleep early on the island while Mimi, Naomi, Emerson, Linden, Candy, Arctic, Lordie, Icee and Mello stayed up really late goofing around getting basically no sleep….


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Willow and their 19 friends got back from their cruise to some island. Not much has changed since that visit. But one thing has: Willow is dating Lordie who's also dating Emerson.   
Also Willow bought a haunted house mansion moving everyone in it. Here is the rest of the new couple pairings:  
Viviee is now dating Grapeo.   
Mimi and Linden are now dating.  
Adriun has begun dating Naomi   
who is also dating Mello.  
Candy is dating Arctic and Icee.  
Baxton is dating Limella and Bumble, who both like each other but pretend this isn't the case.  
Bluey seems a tad less sad since she begun dating Sanford who's also happier.  
Roylun is dating Hailey and is happy he finally landed himself a girlfriend.  
Since moving into the haunted house the clan has heard plenty of bumps in the night and creaky floorboards and doors and swear they've seen apparitions too so the house is definitely haunted. They tried using ghost detector apps and professional ghost hunting equipment to confirm their suspicions of the place being haunted. They caught some ghostly sounds on the recorder and caught ghosts on the ghost detector map. Everyone agreed they'll still stay moved into the house for now. But their still planning on going on many different adventures so they won't be at the house all the time. "Do you think the house is truly haunted? Do you think we got enough proof with the ghost sounds on the recorder and ghosts showing up on the ghost map detector thing?" Willow asked their friends. Grapeo, Mimi, Linden, Candy, Arctic, Icee, Baxton, Limella, Bumble, Bluey, Sanford and Roylun all nod their heads saying yes they think the place is haunted while Lordie, Emerson, Viviee, Adriun, Naomi, Mello and Hailey all shook their heads no thinking they all need even more proof. "I'm sure we'll get our proof sooner or later at the rate of what we captured thus far," Willow point out. Now the lights suddenly flickered and a door from somewhere down the hall slammed shut. "Hey I think its our room door I forgot to shut it!!" Candy exclaimed now locking arms with both Arctic and Icee and skipping down the hall to investigate their room. "No spirits in this room!!" Candy called out. "This place can get pretty freaky sometimes. Like once I was reading one of my comics in bed and the pages suddenly kept flipping and I wasn't turning them no joke," Grapeo insist with a slightly creeped out expression. Viviee rolled her eyes. "That's not enough evidence. I wanna believe but pages flipping, really?" Adriun cleared his throat. "While Naomi and Mello were partying one night I went to my room to sleep early and felt like I heard footsteps and think an entity sleeps with us. Cause I heard footsteps and heard the mattress I was on creak." Mello smirked. "You mean the monster under our bed? Don't worry about him he's friendly he only takes dark souls. Wait, maybe you should worry goth boy," Mello added teasingly. Naomi smiled as Mello ruffled Adriun's hair. "Just messing with ya," Mello had added but Adriun replied "No your right, if any creatures of supernatural origin was after dark souls I'd be the first one they'd take…." He trailed off Naomi now kissing Adriun on the cheek before also kissing Mello. "Where are Candy, Arctic and Icee, still in their room?" Naomi wondered curiously. "Their probably up to no good in there, you know, doing bad couple stuff," Sanford exclaimed with a scowl. "That reminds me come follow me to our room Adriun and Mello I wanna do what Candy, Arctic and Icee are doing. The so called 'bad couple stuff' Sanford speaks of," Naomi let out now grabbing both Adriun and Mello's hand and guiding them down the hall. "I don't feel good lets go to bed early Bluey come on," Sanford decided suddenly picking Bluey up bridal style and carrying her to their room. "Ok so that's adorable Sanford seems like such a romantic," Mimi said fondly now being lifted up in Linden's arms. "Say no more my angelic princess I can be your romantic prince," Linden assured her. Mimi smiled and laughed, Linden now carrying her to their room. "Well I'm gonna go to my room, maybe lay down and read a comic, V your more then welcome to join me," Grapeo added as he started to leave. "What else is there to do," Viviee just state before following him. "Well there's ghost hunting, we can do that," Willow point out to their remaining friends that are here. "That stuff freaks me out no," Limella said Bumble nodding. "Well lets go to our room a guess girls, come on," Baxton request now holding Limella and Bumble's hands taking them to their room. Before bed Willow ghost hunted with Lordie, Emerson, Roylun and Hailey that night….


End file.
